bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightbringer
Lightbringer, also called the Flaming Sword, is the personal divine sword carried by Lucifer himself, hence its name. This sword is immensely powerful, so much so that it is one of the most powerful weapons in all of creation. Being in the possession go Lucifer, this means that he is one of the only two archangels that has a weapon that is not an archangel blade, with his older brother Michael being the only exception. Background Eons ago, Lightbringer was created by God for Lucifer when he ascended into being a commander of one-third of the Heavenly Host. Due to being forged with the remaining finest of the adamas of creation, it reinforces Lucifer's authority and power even further, to the point where not even the Cherubim would dare challenge Lucifer and only the other archangels would challenge their brother and his new weapon, as well as being surpassed in eminence among angels only by his older and naturally stronger brothers Oracle and Michael, who was armed with the Lance of Michael, which is the only weapon who slightly exceeds Lightbringer in power, and Oracle's original angel swords and blades, being one of the only three weapons of heaven who could surpass Lucifer's new sword. Upon the War in Heaven, Lucifer used this sword against numerous angels, all who were killed by Lucifer until Michael arrives and armed with the Lance, due to it being the only weapon who could match Lightbringer, which was used by Lucifer, as Oracle was busy fighting other Angrels and therefore unable to fight Lucifer and use his original angel blades to defeat Lucifer, as well as Michael being the only angel alive at the time who could overpower Lucifer. Lucifer used Lightbringer's full power against Michael's equally powerful weapon, but ultimately after a great battle, Michael's superior skills and power combined with Lightbringer being matched with the Lance of Michael gave him an edge. Ultimately, Michael defeated and cast down Lucifer but not before he took hold of Lightbringer and broke the formerly mighty weapon of god into 2 halves to prevent Lucifer from using it again. However, upon the failure of the second rebellion, Lucifer's forces were able to find the location of both pieces but couldn't fix it as he was still in Hell and the Holy Sword would not be fixed without sufficient energy. Characteristics Lightbringer is a large longsword that is fully covered by divine fire. It has Enochian runes written on it, which roughly translate to, "I, Lucifer, the Morningstar, will bring fiery light down upon my enemies without fear." Powers Lightbringer is powerful enough to kill humans, monsters, witches, pagans, fairies, demons, angels, and even archangels And even seraphim as well as injure Oracle. While already an extremely powerful divine weapon, God would later increase it's holiness and power to the point where it is now powerful enough to be used against a Primordial Being and was so powerful it even harmed Amara. * Immense Power: As the symbol of power of the most favored archangel of all, Lightbringer is an immensely powerful divine weapon, surpassing the Bow of the Greatest Messenger, Archangel Blades, and Seraphim Swords. The Sword has almost equal power to the Lance of Michael, allowing Lucifer to contend with Michael before being defeated. It has such power that it could easily kill anything lesser than an archangel and even kill Archangels and Seraphim, as well as harm Oracle. The Sword is surpassed only by Oracle's symbols of power, excluding the Bow and Arrow of Rocael, which Lightbringer is somewhat more powerful. ** Dark/Light Blasts: By aiming the sword at a target, Lucifer can send out projectiles of dark energy that could easily shatter concrete and cleanly hit and injure the likes of Michael. It's later revealed the sword was once able to emit holy blasts, but Lucifer's fall made it dark. Upon God restoring Lucifer's status and amplified Lightbringer, the blasts became blue again and they are powerful enough to harm Amara herself. **'Dark/Holy Barriers:' The Sword is able to erect a powerful barrier made of dark energy that could block holy magic attacks from Magicians and even Angels and even reflect them back with ease. However, the shield cannot block attacks from Oracle or Michael, as both easily penetrated it. Upon God redeeming Lucifer and upgrading the sword, Lightbringer became able to emit blue energy barriers made of holy energy that are powerful enough to block attacks from even Amara. **'Extreme Sharpness:' Lightbringer is one of the sharpest swords in existence, said to be sharp enough to pierce through stone and armor. It was said to have damaged Michael's wings during the Rebellion. Weaknesses * [[Lance of Michael|'Lance of Michael']]: Due to being slightly weaker than the Lance of Michael, Lucifer's sword cannot penetrate the Lance of Michael direct combat and while Lightbringer is powerful enough to block most of its attacks, it could still potentially destroy the sword, as when Michael disarmed Lucifer in their battle, by channeling his divine energies to empower the Lance, it proved able to easily break the sword into 2 pieces. Category:Weapons Category:Swords